


Rain Drops

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [564]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: lexibirds asked“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Virgil & Conrad pleaseeee





	Rain Drops

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” 

Conrad was rugged up like a turtle, only his eyes and his reddening nose peeking out over the soft, fluffy scarf, shoulders hunched and the umbrella balanced on his shoulder so low it was resting on top of the pom-pom on his beanie.  But from the creases around the edges of his eyes, Virgil was fairly confident Conrad was smiling Virgil’s favourite kind of smile, soft and affectionate.

Even if he did sound a little exasperated.  “You’re going to get soaked and catch cold,” Conrad added, ducking as Virgil flicked a raindrop his direction.

““Least of my worries, given you’re holding what is effectively a lightning rod.”

Conrad shrugged.  “I counted eight seconds last strike, I’m good.  And if I die, at least I die dry.”  Virgil laughed and stomped in a forming puddle.  “You’re like a big kid.  Haven’t you ever seen an English downpour before.”

Virgil tilted his face to the sky, feeling the water splatter on his cheeks.  “Usually, in a storm like this, I’m working.  And it’s just a nuisance.  Nice to just…enjoy the rain.

The water disappeared as an umbrella appeared over him, Conrad a well-wrapped warmth against his back.  “I know you don’t like to tell me….but was that last call a bad one?”

Virgil closed his eyes.  “Yeah.”  The rain was splattering off Conrad’s black umbrella, but Virgil could still feel water running down his cheeks.  “The worse kind.”

Conrad’s fingers found his, wound together as he took Virgil’s hand.  “Well then, come on.”

“Where are we going?”

Conrad leaned against his shoulder.  “The path through the park has the best puddles for splashing on days like these. Deep enough to drown anything.  Come on.”

Virgil breathed out and took the umbrella to cover them both as Conrad led him deeper into the storm.


End file.
